EL LUGAR MENOS INDICADO
by ALONDRA LAUTNER BLACK
Summary: aveces el amor se puede encontrar en el lugar menos indicado y una de esas veces le paso a Bella y Edward que tendrán que luchar contra obstáculos, para poder estar juntos, ahora la pregunta es... ¿lograran estar juntos? o ¿la vida los alejara de porvida?
1. Mike, Mike ¡Mike!

**_El amor se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar incluso en el menos indicado._**

Estoy rumbo a la casa de mi novio, por cierto se llama Mike Newton, lo quiero demasiado con el me la paso muy bien, con él se me olvida que mi padre no me hace caso ni siquiera le importo él es como mi anestesia y de mi madre que les cuento de ella pues nos dejó cuando yo tenía 3 años y ya no supe más de ella por ello que mi padre me ignora según el yo soy la culpable de que ella nos abandonara y por eso se emborracha cada fin de semana ya que no podría emborracharse entre semana gracias a la empresa de la cual es el jefe así que nunca me falto nada, bueno, lo que si me falto es amor de parte de mi padre, pero en fin no me pondré triste antes de ir a el cumpleaños de mi novio eso no puede ser, seguía recordando los momentos en los que me hacía reír cuando estaba llorando o solamente triste hasta que mi móvil sonó.

- _Swan - siempre decía eso al contestar_

-_Hola, amor - Dijo Mike del otro lado del teléfono_

- _Hola - dije_

- _Oye solo te llame para decirte que nos vemos en el los bolos ya que a mi madre se le ocurrió ir a comprar algo rumbo allí y pues para no dar vueltas me quedo esperándote y tú te vienes ¿qué te parece? -__se escuchaba algo nervioso_

- _Ya iba para tu casa pero pues, está bien - dije con el tono más feliz que pude ya que él era muy, muy sensible y se siente mal de la nada_

- _Ho lo siento pero te explique lo que paso con mi mamá, ¿no estas enojada? - Ho este chico sí que tenía problemas con su seguridad, pero, que se le iba a hacer así lo quiero_

- _¿Porque estaría enojada? -_

- _No lo sé pero pensé que estarías enojada -_

_Bueno bye - Mike, Mike cuando será menos nervioso, no lo sé, pero ojala sea pronto _

_Ok… Bye y colgué. A veces me desespera que sea así_

Iba para los bolos **(N/A O BOLICHE COMO QUIERAS DECIRLE)** espejeando me di cuenta que desde que Salí de casa la camioneta que venía atrás de mi seguía hay, quizá eran los guaruras que mi papa siempre pedía que me acompañaran no sé porque ni para qué. Hoy no los quise traer porque me incomodaban, pero en fin podrían ser ellos así que no le tome mucha importancia hasta que.


	2. Porque yo?

Hasta que la camioneta me arrebaso, se puso enfrente de mi auto y freno, yo automáticamente frene al momento que frene salió un tipo con un arma, era de piel blanca, cabello largo, color negro, _pero que dices Isabella te están asaltando, secuestrando, lo que sea, no puedes estar distraída_. Se acercó a la puerta del conductor donde estoy y la abrió de golpe.

- Hola, Isabella ¿cómo estás? - tenía voz no muy gruesa, daba mucho miedo.

- C…c…como sabes m…mi nombre - me sorprendió como se escuchaba mi voz muy aguda. Se rió

- Por Favor, sabemos todo de ti, Te llamas Isabella Marie Swan, naciste el 13 de septiembre de 1990, estudias aquí en Seattle, tu amiga se llama Jesica que no es una amiga de verdad por lo que sabemos, eres hija de Charlie Swan y Renee Dwyer ¾ nombro con sorna el nombre de mi padre ¾ ¿Quieres que siga? - Dijo con una sonrisita sínica, yo solo negué con la cabeza. Ósea que no era un simple asalto lo más probable es que sea un secuestro, no, no, no por favor ¡NO!

- Ok, mira no ágamos esto más largo tú decides fácil o difícil - su cambio de humor tan repentino era muy sorprendente.

- Fácil - logre decir en un susurro.

- Ho vaya eres lista - Creo que eso era un cumplido o un insulto, quien sabe.

Tal vez estaba equivocado y no era yo a quien buscaban, pero saben mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, los nombres de mis padres y el nombre de mi amiga Jesica, sin duda si es a mí a quien buscaban, pero, ¿Por qué? Yo no ando en malos pasos y que yo sepa tampoco Charlie o Renee, mucho menos Mike o Jesica o quizá sí y yo no lo sabía.

Me bajó del coche brutalmente, si eso era fácil no me quiero imaginar lo difícil. Me cargo en su hombro como un costal de papas.

- ¡Déjame, suéltame! - pataleaba pero no le movía ni el pelo.

- ¡Cállate! - me bajó y me dio una bofetada.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No lo sé no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecer esto no le deseo ni a mi peor enemiga esto, jamás. Siento algo correr por mi nariz, al tocarme veo que me ha sangrado y eso no es bueno, veo nubloso, después, veo todo negro y ya no sé nada.

Me molesta una luz que hay aquí, es obvio que me desmaye. Al ver donde estoy no hay nada todo esta oscuro solo una lámpara que me está aluzando a mí, me quiero mover pero no puedo estoy amarrada de pies y de manos. Tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué me van a hacer, espero y no terminar muerta.

De repente se escuchan unos pasos, parecen que se dirigen hacia acá. Espero y no sea el que me golpeo. Se abre la puerta y entra alguien que no logro distinguir porque no hay luz, pero, me doy cuenta que no es el hombre que me golpeo, es alguien muy musculoso ancho de hombros, veo que se acerca y yo estoy temblando, al estar cerca de mi pude ver cómo era, era de cuerpo musculoso como ya se los dije parecía un oso, ojos negros, pelo color negro azabache, era alto pero no tanto.

- Hola, Bella - Wow tenia voz gruesa, pero , el no daba miedo al contrario me inspiraba confianza, sabía que él no podría lastimarme.

- Ho…o… hola - le respondí con hilo en la voz.

- Tranquila que no te vamos a golpear ni mucho menos - río sarcásticamente para mis adentros.

- Entonces ¿porque me golpeo aquel hombre que me trajo? - le dije y se notaba que estaba enojada.

- ¿Quién Aro? - al arrimarse a mi logro ver el golpe que tenía y puso cara de horror - Ho ya veo, ¡Maldita sea le dije que no te golpeara!- se agarró la nuca con ambas manos volteando hacia arriba. - ¡Edward! Tenemos un problema - grito hacia la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre no logre distinguirlo y para acabarla no se arrimó tanto como este hombre que le hablo, pero se veía que era fuerte.

- Que pasa ¡Emmett! Te dije que no quiero verla - Le dijo Edward al hombre que ahora sé que se llama Emmett.

- Lo sé, pero como a Rose no le gusta la violencia dio la orden que no la lastimaran y Aro la desobedeció y sabes cómo se pone Rose cuando alguno de los muchachos no le hacen caso - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién es Rose? Ahora a una secuestradora le debo que no me lastimaran.

- ¡Hay por Dios dramatizas por nada, solo le decimos que se golpeó y listo y se merece que la tratemos peor - Esa voz ahora me daba miedo, ósea que si el estuviera al tanto de mi secuestro – que ahora sé que es por algo personal - me hubieran casi hasta matado

- Por dios ella es muy bonita y creo que hasta es dulce, tiene carita de ángel no puede ser mala - _¡Gracias!_ Le grita mi subconsciente.

- ¡por Dios quien puede ser buena con un…! - No lo dejo terminar, aunque este secuestrada no dejare que me insulten.

- ¡Oye está bien que este secuestrada pero también tengo algo de dignidad como para que un estúpido como tú me insulte ¿ok? Te quedo claro, idiota! - le grite solo se oye una carcajada que supuse que era de Emmett y en efecto era su risa.

- Ho si en el expediente venia que tenía su carácter - soltó otra carcajada.

Veía que la sombra de Edward se acercaba a mí, me entro pánico… hasta que lo vi.


	3. Extraño

Cuando lo vi se me callo la mandíbula era el chico más guapo que he visto en todo mi vida; cabello café dorado todo desordenado, ojos color verde esmeralda, el cuerpo no se diga, era todo un Dios griego. Al principio me vio con rabia, pero algo en el cambio cuando me vio su mirada se volvió tierna o eso me quiero imaginar, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos su mirada fría volvió.

- Mira, no sé quién te has creído, pero, aquí no tienes por qué hablar, a menos que alguien te lo ordene ¿entendiste? O ¿eres demasiado lenta de mente?

- Mira Querido no me voy a dejar intimidar por nadie y mucho menos por alguien arrogante y por lo que veo engreído como tú, ¿entendiste? O ¿eres lento? - le sonreí lo más arrogante que pude.

Mientras yo esté aquí este… mmm… como llamarlo… Hombre, me va a respetar quiera o no, sé que no tiene sentido ya que estoy secuestrada, pero, ya me las arreglare, nunca he dejado que alguien me falte el respeto o que me quiera humillar y él no va a ser la excepción.

- Mira, no quiero hablar contigo ¿ok?, que si por mi fuera ahora tu estuvieras muerta, así que tenme más respeto o ahora mismo mando a que te maten - Ahora si estaba muerta de miedo solo agache la cabeza, pero, si iba a ser lo último que hiciera por lo menos que valiera la pena.

_Isabella Marie ¡no lo agás!_ Me grita mi subconsciente pero es el momento menos indicado para escucharla aunque me esté viendo con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie no lo are caso.

Levante mi cara y lo mire esos ojos color esmeralda que aunque no fuera correcto me perdía en ellos como nunca y lo única que quería era besarlo, abrazarlo y nunca separarme de él, pero sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para sentir cosas por un maldito secuestrador que si por el fuera yo ya estuviera muerta, en fin deseche esos pensamientos y por poco le escupía pero Emmett me interrumpió.

- Está bien no echemos más leña al fuego, Edward ve con Rosalie y si quieres no volver a verle cara, está bien, pero la tendremos que dejar libre en un par de días porque si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que quería secuestrarla y ahora que la tienes aquí no le quieres ni ver ¡Por Dios! - Edward solo se le quedo mirando con cara de "¿eres estúpido? O ¿te haces?"

- Ok, yo me encargo de ella dile eso a Rose – O que le hice a Dios para merecer esto y de seguro Charlie ni en cuenta de mí, es un alivio que Mike si se pueda dar cuenta pues iba con a encontrarme con él, de seguro ya me está buscando solo debo estar tranquila y no hacer enojar a mi queridísimo amigo Edward nótese el sarcasmo.

- Ok deja le aviso a mi Rose – Dijo Emmett

Ahora ya sé porque Emmett conoce demasiado bien a Rose ahora sé que son pareja. ¡Ho gracias a Dios la luz! ¡Gracias Emmett!

- Eddie, ven que ya no aguanto estar sola – era la voz de una mujer

- Ya voy Tanya, estoy… ocupado – Le devolvió mi querido Edward, notorio mi sarcasmo.

- Espero y no sea que este una maldita mujer allí – Le grito _Tanya. Hora de la venganza_, mi loca amiga imaginaria estaba con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Ho claro que esta con su novia, ¿verdad Eddie? – Grite lo suficientemente alto como para que Tanya me escuchara.

Acto seguido un azote de puerta, para poder abrirla y una mujer de cabello Rubio apareció de pronto, traía cara de pocos amigos, supuse que era la noviecita de Edward. No sé ni porque me siento enojada, debe ser porque el hombre que está aquí es un estúpido con letras mayúsculas y me había tratado pésimo, por lo menos Emmett no se veía que fuera a lastimarme al contrario me trataba demasiado bien como para que yo este secuestrada, En fin.

Esta mujer, camino asía Edward, se veía realmente enojada, pero aun así se veía hermosa, tenía curvas en lugares correctos y cara bonita, no podría haber algún defecto en ella. Hasta que hablo.

- Eddie, por poco te arranco la cabeza, al pensar que estabas aquí con otra, pero me siento más calmada al ver que nunca te fijarías en esta… mujer, ósea veme – dio una vuelta en su lugar – y vela a ella, seria… ¡Ridículo! – ahora si ya estaba oficialmente enojada.

- Seria horrible que Eddie se fije en ti, en lugar de alguien como yo. Te digo porque, porque

Yo tengo algo que tu no y eso es cerebro. Idiota – estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, hasta que recordé que estaba atada de brazos.

- Que dijiste idiota – vi que se abalanzaba hacia mí, hasta que Edward se interpuso entre ella y yo.

- Ya Tanya, déjala no vale la pena – le dijo asiéndola asía atrás y la beso.

Sentía que me hervía la sangre, quería estrangularla, pero Edward me hizo sentir horrible, quería irme y nunca volverlo a ver, sé que eso no se puede pues estoy secuestrada, debería sentirme horrible pero no, no tenía miedo ni nada, eso era… extraño.

**REVIEWS?**

**HOLA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MI FIC**, **SIEMPRE ME A GUSTADO ESCRIBIR Y PUES DIJE, ¿PORQUE NO ****AQUÍ COMPARTIR MIS IDEAS LOCAS? Y PUES AQUI ME TIENEN :)**

**SE ME OLVIDA (LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER) A QUIEN ADMIRO MUCHO :)**


	4. Pobre Tanya

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando desperté sentí que alguien me miraba pero no podía ver quien pues apagaron las luces, hasta la que me cubría a mí.

- Hola Bella – era la voz de una mujer, pero no era Tanya, Tanya tenía la voz muy aguda y chillona.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte, por un momento pensé que era la tal Rosalie.

- Oh si lo siento, me llamo Alice, mucho gusto – Alice, ese era un nombre nuevo, no había oído de ella.

- Podrías por favor, prender la luz para verte – le pedí con toda la amabilidad posible, espero y no sea como la tal Tanya, una hueca sin cerebro.

- Si claro – y en un dos por tres la luz se hizo.

Alice era baja de estatura, pelo corto negro azabache que apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, sus facciones eran como las de un duendecillo muy lindo. Me agradaba y aun no la conocía muy bien, parecía buena chica.

- Hola, Alice – le dije con cautela, pues no sabía cómo era en realidad.

- Hola, mucho gusto Bella, es una lástima que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias – hizo una mueca.

- Si lo mismo digo – le devolví la mueca.

- ¿tienes hambre? - ¡Por fin! Alguien se preocupaba por ella.

Desde que Edward se fue con la odiosa de _Tanya_, nadie había ido a visitarme, creo que desde hace dos días no he comido nada.

- ¡me encantaría! Me muero de hambre – me apresure a decir.

- ¿Cómo? ¿desde cuándo no comes? – pregunto con una evidente preocupación.

- Creo que desde hace dos días no estoy segura – me encogí de hombros. Ella dio un grito de horror.

- ¿¡Que!? – pregunto acercándose mucho a mí, bueno más de lo que se había acercado Emmett y mi amigo Edward.

- Si, desde hace creo dos días nadie ha venido a verme – no le tome demasiada importancia puesto que estoy secuestrada, supongo que así tratan a todos.

- Edward es un maldito irresponsable. ¡Edward ven acá! – le grito a este… hombre.

Alguien azoto la puerta Alice y yo volteamos y era el hermoso de Edward, _¡espera un momento, ¿le dijiste hermoso!? _Me grito mi subconsciente y tenía razón, como puede decirle hermoso, ni guapo se me hacía. **_Ho vamos Bella, sabes que se te hace demasiado guapo, casi, casi un Dios griego. _**¿Y de dónde saliste tú? **_Yo soy lo opuesto a tu conciencia. _**Lo que me faltaba volverme loca ¡Dios mío! No dejes que me vuelva loca.

- ¿Qué Alice? – le pregunto muy calmado Edward, sin voltear a mirarme.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sin comer dos días!? – le grito como histérica.

- No lo sé, solo, se me ocurrió – le sonrió, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

- Sabes que no es un animal que cuando quieres le das de comer ¿verdad? – parecía como si Alice estuviera a punto de explotar, si lo se tiene razón jamás me han dejado sin comer, nunca la verdad pero que le puedo hacer.

- Si lo sé, pero me pareció… no se la verdad es que se me olvido, lo siento – puso una carita demasiado tierna, si no estuviera amarrada me lo comería a besos. **_Vez te lo dije… te gusta. _**_No te puede gustar, él te secuestro_, _aunque tengo que admitir que es muy guapo… ¡quiero decir! __**Vez lo admites, te gusta a ti también y además cállate solo deja que yo la guie tú no sabes nada sobre el amor, eres una amargada. **__jajá ¡Ja! Claro que se del amor, pero esto es ridículo y además tu eres la que se tiene que callar, eres una inmadura y solo la llevas por mal camino. __**Si claro, esa soy yo, tu eres la que la lleva por mal camino haciéndola que no se fije en ningún chico ¡por Dios! La vas a amargar como tu comprenderás ¿verdad? **__No me digas amargada. _¡Ya! Cállense que me desconcentran ¿ok? Ya nos las soporto.

- No sé si perdonarte, nunca nadie me había dejado sin comer 2 días – le respondí y al último le sonreí.

- No te estaba hablando a ti, le hablo a Alice. Creo que ya olvidaste lo que te dije de hablar – se estaba acercando demasiado lento hacia acá lento como cuando un tigre asecha a su presa. Si lo recuerdo, no hables si no te lo piden.

- Claro, no hables si no te lo piden. Si lo recuerdo – dije rodando los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿porque diablos no haces caso? – creo que lo estaba desesperando y… me gusta como se ve enojado y desesperado. Y más vales que se callen las dos, no quiero opiniones. **_Yo no iba a decir nada. _**_Pues yo tampoco. _Genial gracias_._

- Porque no quiero, así de simple – me encogí de hombros.

- A kilómetros se nota que los dos se gustan –

- Claro que no – le dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

- O claro que sí, hasta un ciego se da cuenta de eso, se atraen mutuamente – dijo dando saltitos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya basta Alice, no es gracioso y si tanto te preocupas por ella porque no te encargas tú de ella y las dos me dejan en paz – y salió del cuarto oscuro.

Alice me inspiraba confianza, sé que nos llevaremos bien.

- Claro perfecto – le grito a Edward – bien primero te quitaremos esas horribles esposas – saco una llave de su pantalón.

Al sacarme los esposas sentí mucho dolor y como no si las apretaron demasiado haciendo que se me incrustaran en la piel. También me quito la soga amarrada de mis pies a la silla donde me tenían.

- Muchas gracias Alice – le dije con toda la sinceridad que puede.

- No te preocupes. Ahora vamos a fuera que te pegue el sol, te vez muy pálida.

Al pararme de la silla, me volví a sentar, mis pies no soportaba mi peso y como no si no he caminado durante 2 días aquí sentada. ¡Horrible!

- ¿estás bien? – corrió de la puerta hasta mi muy rápido.

- Si no te preocupes, solo que me tengo que desentumir –

- Ok –

Al levantarme ya estaba mejor, ahora si ya podría salir de aquí. Estaba siguen a Alice, por lo que he caminado, supongo que esto es un sótano, demasiado grande por lo que veo. Me imagino como es arriba, debe ser una casa muy lujosa.

- Espera un momento déjame ver que llave es, es que tenemos muchos cuartos acá abajo - ¿será posible que allá más gente aquí?

- ¿Hay… ya sabes, más gente aquí? –

- No estos cuartos son para algo de emergencia como por ejemplo que vengan a querer matarnos o algo por el estilo nos refugiamos aquí – se encogió de hombros. Para estar cada día con que alguien te quiera matar lo dice muy tranquilo – nadie además de los Cullen entra aquí –.

eso me recordó cuando la tal Tanya estuvo aquí eso quiere decir que es de la familia y por lo que puedo deducir, sería la esposa de Edward, no sé por qué pero me dio una punzada muy fuerte en el estómago y mucha rabia.

- Oye… esto… lo otra vez vino una chica rubia y a Edward le decía Eddie o algo así, ¿es algo de Edward? No es que me interese pero bueno, me gustaría saber – me encojo de hombros. **_No te engañes sabes que lo que te dieron fueron celos y claro que te encanta Eddie._**está bien lo acepto, me parece atractivo, pero nada más hasta ahí.

- Hay mi queridísima Bellita, se nota que mueres por mi hermano, pero está bien te lo diré, si son algo para mi mala suerte novios, esto no se lo digo a nadie pero odio a Tanya no la soporto es muy pesada y entra y sale cuando quiere donde quiere. El tonto de mi hermano no dice nada – así que son hermanos eso explica el parecido. Y que será Emmett también hermanos.

- ¿Y Emmett también es tu hermano? – pregunte.

- Si Emmett también es mi hermano y para mi buena suerte tengo una hermana se llama Renéesme – y aquí hay también una hermana wow.

- Ok. ¿Ya encontraste la llave? – estoy impaciente de ver a la tal Renéesme.

- Si ya – metio la llave al cerrojo. Para mí todo estaba en cámara lenta. No sé porque me encontraba tan emocionada de salir de aquí.

Al abrirse la puerta, del otro lado las paredes eran color blanco. Era un pasillo, caminando me di cuenta que era una misión, porque todo era de lujo. Cuando di la vuelta apareció a lo que para mí era la sala de estar, los sofás era color negro y creo que son de piel, todo aquí se ve muy caro. Claro no me sorprende yo vivía en un lugar muy parecido a este. Hay pinturas muy lindas aquí. Estoy realmente impresionada, esta casa es más linda que la mía y más grande, pero aun así se siente como con un aire familiar donde todos se respetan y se quieren y están todos juntos, algo que en mi casa ni en sueños seria así.

- ¡Hola, Alice! – Oh no otra vez esa voz chillona, solo hay alguien que he conocido que tiene eso voz chillona. Tanya, la novia de Edward. Si estoy celosa y que.

- Tanya, hola – al parecer a Alice no le agrada mucho que este aquí.

- ¿Qué haces con esta aquí? – me mira con horror como si fuera un fenómeno.

- Bella, se llama Bella y yo la traje aquí, porque no va a estar allá abajo todo el tiempo que este aquí y presiento que seremos grandes amigas, por lo menos cuando este aquí –

- Pero Allie, sabes que tú y yo somos amigas, no ocupas a ella – dijo cazándose de brazos. Odiosa, es muy odiosa.

- Mira te voy a decir algo, ven acércate – hizo una seña con su dedo para que se acercara – no me caes nada bien, eres odiosa en pocas palabras y tú y yo sabemos que solo estas con mi hermano por nuestro dinero. Te pido una cosa solo una. Alé .mí y solo limítate a ser la noviecita de mi hermano – vaya directo al grano. Me cae bien.

- Ok Alice yo quise ser amable tú te lo buscaste – vi que Edward se aproximaba a nosotras, creo que Alice también lo vio, porque solo se apareció una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro.

- Solo admite que estas con mi hermano por interés y ya no te molesto Tanya querida – creo que Alice y yo seremos muy grandes amigas.

- Quieres que te diga la verdad. Ok te la diré, ¡Si estoy con tu hermano por su dinero ¿y qué?! – lo último lo grito. Pobre de ella, no sabe lo que se le espera – y más vale que no valla corriendo a decirle porque te juro que no te la acabas conmigo ¿me escuchaste? Además no creo que te escuche, lo tengo a mis pies -. Creo que aquí abra algo muy divertido de ver.

Al voltear asía Edward, en la cara se le hizo un gesto de horror, se veía demasiado furioso aún más que cuando recién me vio y vaya que no tenía buena cara. En este momento ciento mucha lastima por Tanya, pero también me muero por ver el show que se le va a armar.

- Creo que ya no hace falta que vaya con mi hermanito – Alice hizo una carita como del gato con botas de Shrek.

- Claro que no porque no te creerá y solo quedaras como una chismosa mentirosa – le sonrió muy maliciosa mente pero no sentía odio pues es un presentimiento que no la volvería a ver, por lo menos no aquí.

- Oh no, yo creo que mi hermano me creerá – hizo una seña con la cabeza asía donde estaba Edward - ¿verdad hermanito?

En cuanto Alice dijo lo último, se giró muy rápido y cuando vio a Edward era como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio y no era para menos, hasta yo sentía que en cualquier momento Edward se le abalanzaría a Tanya y la estrangularía.

- ¡Te doy un maldito minuto para que te vayas! – le grito este, sentí como se me erizaba la piel con un grito así me llego el miedo hasta la medula.

- Pero Eddie… déjame explicarte, cariño – Tanya se abalanzo para abrazar a Edward, pero Edward es muy rápido y se quitó haciendo que Tanya perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Explicarme!? ¿Qué mier.a me vas a explicar? ¿Qué eres una maldita interesada? – estaba gritando como desquiciado.

No sé de donde saque la valentía y la fuerza pero en cuanto Edward se iba contra Tanya me puse enfrente y… lo abrase, note como él se tensó pero también sentí como poco a poco se iba relajando, algo que me sorprendió fue que el respondiera a mi abrazo.

- No vale la pena Edward, deja que se valla tranquilízate – le susurraba mientras le sobaba la espalda y yo también me calme, me sentía muy a gusto con él, me sentía cómoda.


End file.
